


Dreams and Reality

by LuminousLake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hide's so silly, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: Hide misses Kaneki so much that he dreams about him.OrHide thinks he dreams of Kaneki.





	Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I quickly made. Any mistakes are mine. I just hope that it makes people feel a little better. Sigh...

The floor tiles were cool against bare feet as Hide stepped into the small bathroom. His eyes were half-lidded from just waking up from sleep and his movements were stiff. He let out a low yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before heading towards the bathtub and turning the knobs to get the water running. Once the water was the perfect temperature, he plugged up the drain and let the tub fill.

 

“Ah…s-shit…” Hide muttered when he tried to straighten up his back. His whole body ached, but it was his lower regions that was causing him problems.

 

_His back hit the wall and warm lips collided with his. A small yelp escaped his mouth, but was smothered when a warm tongue pushed through his parted lips. While the kiss was going on, rough hands trailed down his body, stopping at his chest to rub and pinch at his nipples through his shirt. He moaned around the kiss at the sensation, never realizing that he was sensitive there. His assailant seemed pleased with the new information because he pulled back from the kiss, ripped his shirt in half, and attacked the hardened nubs with vigorous attention._

_He threw his head back and moaned from the exquisite torture._

_A sneaky hand trailed down his back and into the back of his pants. A lone, damp finger slipped into the crevice of his ass, stroking the hidden pucker gently before pushing its way in. He let out a broken cry of surprise and pain before his lips were once again seized. He struggled against the other then, pushing vainly against his shoulders until the questing finger struck the pleasure point deep inside him._

_He screamed then; his legs threatening to give out as two and then three fingers entered his clenching hole. They began to fill him; stretch him. He was panting wildly now as they jabbed mercilessly at his prostrate._

_“Ahhh~! K-Kaneki!”_

 

It had been a dream.

 

The most realistic dream he’s ever had. So much so that his body ached with phantom pain and…pleasure He shook the torrid images away and reached to turn off the water once the tub was mostly full. After peeling off his nightclothes, he slipped into the blissfully warm water and sighed.

 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he muttered, sinking further into the watery depths until his nose skimmed the top of the water. He sighed again, bubbles forming and popping in front of him. He honestly felt like a pervert, dreaming about his missing best friend like that. Besides, it wouldn’t do him any good since Kaneki was missing and probably wouldn’t return his feelings anyway. But still, even knowing this was the case, his traitorous mind conjured up those lust-filled images to plague his dreams and last night was had been the worst of it.

 

Looking down, his cinnamon brown eyes took in the dark and numerous bruises littered across his skin. He must’ve been moving around so much in his sleep that he banged his limbs on his nightstand and headboard.

 

_One strong hand was holding both his wrists captive in its grip above his head. They were suspended there after he tried to push the other male away when he tried to tear off his favorite jeans from his body. Sadly, his efforts were wasted and his jeans now hung loosely around his right leg which was wrapped around the white-haired male’s waist. With lower body now completely exposed, the blunted head of a hot, and throbbing member pushed insistently at his hidden entrance before making its way inside._

_It was a huge and it was splitting him apart._

_His screams were muffled by the mouth crushing his as the thick member pushed itself all the way inside; his vision blurred with tears from the pain. Finally, the pain faded and the other male began to move. It was slow at first; like he was trying to make sure he was okay, before the pace began to pick up. With each thrust his hole loosened and made it easier for the length to slide in and out of him; his back arching in pleasure every time his prostrate was struck._

_“K…Kaneki…mhm…Kaneki...!”_

_Suddenly, his hands were released and his left leg joined the other around Kaneki’s waist before the male began thrusting his hips against his in a punishing pace. Pictures on the wall rattled and threatened to fall as his body was nearly crushed against the wall by the unyielding force of his lover. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and screamed to the heavens above as his insides were stroked relentlessly by the well-endowed half-ghoul._

_“Ah! Ah! AHHH~! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! Ahhhh~!!”_

Hide shuddered and splashed some water on his face to once again clear those thoughts from his mind. He was trying to relax and forget about that dream, not indulge in them! Maybe taking a bath was a bad idea.  He gave his head a firm shake before lifting his leg out of the water and using his foot to twist the cold-water knob. Immediately, cold water poured out of the faucet and mixed itself with the warm water. The bath water soon went cool and then turned icy cold with each passing second. It was agony along with relief as all heated thoughts were doused. Using the same foot, he turned off the water and allowed himself to completely submerge into the chilly depths. He was thankful that he could hold his breath for a long time because something told him he was going to be in here for a while.

 

But that was fine. Hide needed this to wash away that dream and any hopes of being with his one, true love…

 

“…”

 

“…Hi…d…”

 

“…HI…DE…!”

 

Brown eyes snapped opened, ignoring the slight sting of his eyes being open underwater, and took in the shape hovering above him. Confusion set in as he tried to figure out just who was in his bathroom. He pushed himself out of the water and came face-to-face with a familiar looking male. Brown eyes blinked. And then blinked again. “K-Kaneki…?”

 

“Hide, what in the world were you doing?!” Kaneki asked, taking in the slight blue hue of his friend’s lips. “And why is the water so cold?!” He turned on the showerhead and cranked on the hot water. The bathtub was close to overfilling, but that didn’t seem to bother the white-haired male as he focused on getting the blonde warm.

 

Realizing how his actions could be interpreted, the soggy male quickly tried to explain himself. While he was, his mind was screaming over and over that last night HADN’T been a dream! In his attempts to get over Kaneki and start over fresh, Hide had went out on a date with a classmate from Kamii. What he hadn’t expected was to run into Kaneki, who was not pleased to see him with someone else. Afterwards, well…he blushed when he thought about it. He hadn’t expected Kaneki to be a jealous person…

 

“I…I feel like a complete idiot,” Hide wailed after he told his tale. Kaneki gave his best friend a bewildered look, agreeing with his assessment, before standing up and carrying him to his bedroom. Once his blonde was situated on the bed, he left to go turn up the thermostat and grab some towels to dry Hide off. When he returned, he noticed the other male hadn’t moved. Probably too busy berating himself for his mistake.

 

“Honestly Hide, why didn’t you just turn over and see that I was sleeping RIGHT next to you?” Kaneki asked while toweling off his shivering lover. How could you miss someone lying in your own bed?

 

Hide shrugged and curled in on himself. “I was so convinced that last night was dream that I didn’t even bother checking. I…I didn’t want to get my hopes up by expecting what happened between us to be real. Please forgive me, Kaneki.”

 

The half-ghoul sighed. “No, I’m the one who should be apologizing. If I hadn’t left you for so long, you’d never have the reason to feel this way. For that, I am sorry.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against the other male’s, tentatively at first, before deepening it. An all too familiar lust fell over the pair and soon they were entwined in each other again.

 

Hide gasped as familiar fingers found themselves buried back into his pliant body, slowly working him open again. Still loose from last night, the preparation didn’t take long and soon Kaneki’s length was sliding back inside him. He moaned joyously and threw himself into the sensations wholeheartedly now that he knew it wasn’t a dream.

 

Kaneki’s firm weight kept him pinned to the bed as strong hands gripped his hips, and a hard length continuously plowing in and out of his body. He panted and moaned with each stroke pushing against that special spot inside him, his trembling fingers clutching at the sweat-soaked bedsheets below him. He cried out loudly after one particularly hard thrust. Honestly, how had he tricked himself into thinking this was all a dream? The pain and pleasure was too exquisite to be conjured up in his mind! He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover and vowed never to doubt this again.

 

“K…Kaneki…oh…I’m close…” he panted. His brown eyes glazing over as the pleasure mounted with each fevered push of his lover’s hips.

 

“Then come for me,” Kaneki replied, his hand grabbing the blonde’s leaky member and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Once, twice, until he erupted with a shout. The half-ghoul responded in kind, finding release and filling up his human with his hot essence, claiming him as his own. Forever.

 

The pair collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and settling into the afterglow of their lovemaking. Hide purred as fingers ran through his sweaty hair. It helped to calm him down from his high. “Love you, Kaneki,” Hide whispered with a tired, but bright smile.

 

Kaneki returned the smile with his own. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blonde’s. “I love you, too, Hide. Try not to forget it next time.”

 

Hide blushed and buried his face in the other’s chest. “Trust me, I won’t,” he replied. “Besides, something tells me that the neighbors won’t let me forget it either…”

 

How embarrassing…

 

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit fic.


End file.
